Di avere una casa
by HlcDec
Summary: Darren struggles to accept that he has a jealous streak when it comes to his girlfriend Eleanor.  Fluffy fic where Eleanor gets to see into Darren's hectic life. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She pushed the heavy wooden door open with one hand, depositing her multi-coloured wicker handbag on the small black table as usual. She took a minute to check her reflection in the gilt mirror before stepping into the living room. A small squeal escaped her lips as she spotted Darren sitting on the edge of the sofa. He stood up just in time for a pair of arms to be slung around his neck, Eleanor pulled back just far enough so she could brush her lips against Darren's. He held her tightly, his fingers gripping onto her back almost desperately. When they parted Eleanor pushed Darren back onto the sofa and took in his appearance properly. After all he had been away for the last month, and somehow Skype just wasn't enough for her to make sure he was all right. She noted the way he sat, leant forward resting his elbows on his knees, noted the tired expression he was trying (and failing) to hide, the strong smell of coffee she had tasted only moments ago.

"Babe, you look exhausted and I thought you said you'd be out of town until Friday? Not that I'm complaining!" She twined her elegant fingers with his and pulled him back so she could rest her head on his strong shoulders.

"Well we wrapped filming early and I thought I'd surprise you – mission accomplished?" A grin flashed across Darren's tan face as he raised an arm to pull Eleanor closer.

"Hmm, I missed you – and you have clearly been working too hard! Don't even try to pretend you haven't!"

"You know me, a second spent not doing something productive is a second wasted." Eleanor raised an eyebrow at this, knowing all too well that her allergic to sleep boyfriend could have chosen to go to Chicago and help his Starkid friends with their latest musical rather than spend this time with her.

"Oh, so what does time spent with your girlfriend count as then?"

"Definitely productive, you're my therapy – I get to recharge my batteries while I spend time with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

"Cheese!" Eleanor smiled up at Darren as he pressed a stubbly kiss to her forehead.

"Mmm, well I thought we could spend the rest of the day being lazy here, and then I have some plans for Thursday, which leaves Friday free to do whatever you want."

"What plans? I know you Darren, whenever you plan something it's either a practical joke or it ends up going wrong!" Eleanor raised her deep green eyes warily to gaze at the mock indignant expression painted on Darren's face.

"Oh ye of little faith! You'll like it I promise, no I'm not telling you what it is, now can I just relax with you for a bit?" Darren pre – empted Eleanor's questions and decided the only way to stop her from bugging him all afternoon was to occupy her mouth – with his.

Eleanor's hand instinctively found it's base on the back of Darren's neck, God she had missed this. She twirled a soft curl around her index finger and decided she could barrage him with questions later – she couldn't have Darren thinking he had won after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later and Darren was fast asleep, curled up in the corner of the sofa with his head resting on Eleanor's lap. She was lost in thought, absent mindedly running her fingers through Darren's untamed curls. She wasn't a big one for surprises, but she trusted Darren, whatever he had planned couldn't be too bad. She just hoped it wasn't anything too energetic, Darren really did look worn out. Eleanor knew he liked to push himself but lately it seemed to be affecting him more. She gazed down at his peaceful face, loving the way his impossibly long, jet black eyelashes kissed his defined cheekbones. A strong feeling coursed through her body as he mumbled incoherent nonsense in his sleep. Eleanor knew then that she loved him.

* * *

><p>When Darren awoke, he immediately realised he was alone on the sofa. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He became aware of soft music playing and a heavenly smell wafting through the small apartment; he stood and padded his way to the kitchen door which was open just enough for him to peek through.<p>

"... with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while..." Eleanor tossed a salad and began mixing a dressing as she sang, her hips swaying slightly in time with the music. Darren thought it was a good job she could dance, because her singing really wasn't great – but he loved it. He watched her for a few minutes, he loved watching her cook – she always made it look so effortless. She clipped her auburn hair back with a butterfly clip, giving Darren an unencumbered view of her slender neck, a few copper strands of hair had fallen out of place and come to rest on her bare, freckled shoulder. Darren let his eyes wander further, taking in the baggy 'Drama Queen' top she wore over grey leggings which hugged her hourglass figure perfectly. Her bare feet raised as she peered in the oven at the lasagne she had clearly made and she twisted round to reach for the pepper pot. She caught sight of Darren standing in the doorway watching her.

"Stalker much?" This seemed to snap Darren out of his trance and he raised his gaze to meet her olive eyes.

"Just admiring, mmm, that smells good, but really you didn't have to cook, we could have ordered in." He leant against the door jam, knowing all too well not to get involved when Eleanor was cooking.

"Don't be daft, if I had known you were arriving today I would have made something far more exciting than this. Besides you know I love cooking, why would you want to insult me with take out?" She shot a smile at him before grabbing the cat oven glove and retrieving the lasagne from the oven.

"True, want me to set the table?"

"Already done, just go sit, I'll be through in a minute." Eleanor shared the food out onto two decorated plates and followed Darren to the table, setting a plate down in front of him.

"You are too good to me." Darren grinned and began stuffing the perfectly presented food in his mouth.

"You're right – you show up without any warning, you sleep on me for a few hours and then you devour my food like a four year old! In payment for my kindness I think you ought to tell me what you have planned." Darren raised his bushy eyebrows and finished his mouthful.

"Well, I thought we could drive to a secluded spot I know, where we would be beamed up onto a space ship and taken to Mars, where I've set up an awesome game of Spennis – which for those of us in the know is space table tennis. After this we'll join a colony, populate it with Mars babies and start an inter-galactic Spennis team. What do you think?" Darren kept his features arranged in a deadly serious expression, which was becoming increasingly difficult as he could see Eleanor was fighting to stop herself from laughing.

"And you wonder why I don't take you seriously? Honestly Dare, you should write children's books with that imagination. So I'm guessing you really won't tell me anything?" Eleanor's eyebrow twitched with the effort of not laughing at Darren's crazy. She really ought to have been used to his space rants by now – Darren was the king of evading answering questions. After all he got a lot of practice keeping episodes of Glee quiet. But really Eleanor loved it when he had one of his rants.

"Nope, Chris would consider me competition...and I don't need his wrath! What part of surprise don't you get? Just be patient, I promise you'll love it." And with that Darren tool a final bite of lasagne and sauntered – actually _sauntered_ – back to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

_So this does have more to come, but I don't have time to type it all up right now, so here is a what I have managed to type up for you, please forgive any silly spelling mistakes, I have been at work all day, then I had training after work, so I apoligise if there is anything really dumb going on here! _

Eleanor woke the next morning to a rough hand nudging her slightly, she rolled over and snuggled back into her pillow stubbornly

"As adorable as that is, you really need to get up now, otherwise we're going to be late. I brought tea." Eleanor raised her weary head and peeked at Darren though sleep encrusted eyelashes. He was crouched by the side of the bed already half dressed, his curly hair was flattened slightly on one side and Eleanor's favourite Pocahontas mug was held between his hands. How could she say no to that?

"I hate you, but I love tea. Okay how long do I have to get ready?" She pushed herself up to lean against the headboard and took the steaming mug from Darren, noting he was wearing her favourite pair of jeans, the ones with the red piping around the pockets that clung to his strong thighs just so.

" Erm, we should really set off in about forty minutes. No your hair is not a mess, yes that is enough time for a shower and I already got some toast ready for you for when you're done – that way it will be cold just how you like it." Eleanor threw a pillow at his head and marched to the bathroom indignantly.

Darren seemed in such a rush that morning, Eleanor had to physically grab him and point him in the right direction for things he lost in his daze. He practically dragged her down he stairs from her apartment, she was still clutching a piece of heavily buttered toast in one hand.

"Darren, seriously if you keep pulling me I'm going to fall, and then we'll never get wherever you're so desperate to be," She snatched her arm from his grip irritably, her expression softening somewhat when she saw he looked a little nervous, and damn did he look cute when he was nervous. His bottom lip stuck out slightly and his head slightly bowed.

"Sorry Babe, I just, I know how much you're going to enjoy this, I just want it to be a good – like super good – experience for you." He held the car door open for her and made his way round to the drivers seat.

"Okay, you can't keep dropping hints like that and not even give me a clue, that's mean and teasing!"

"You're right, I won't say anything else until we're nearly there." He grinned mischievously and started the engine.

"But – no I meant – oh never-mind." Eleanor folded her arms across her chest and refused to speak to Darren for the next twenty minutes. He of course took this as his cue to sing, very loudly, to every song that came on the radio.

Soon enough they were pulling into a large parking lot. Eleanor could see big posters for various T.V programmes, her view was suddenly obstructed as Darren opened the door and pulled her close.

"Worked out where we're going yet?" And then she saw it. The huge Glee poster stuck to the side of an enormous building. She looked into Darren's golden eyes, squealed and flung her arms around him.

"Seriously? How did you even get permission for this?" Darren chuckled as he pushed a strand of wavy hair out of her eyes.

"Let me worry about that, so do you want to see some of the sets first or meet some of my friends?"

" I don't mind, anything, everything, this is just so cool!" Eleanor realised she sounded like an over-excited six year old, but couldn't bring herself to care right now.

"Okay, well we're actually a bit early, so I know that some of the Warbler's are in the cafeteria about now – want to meet them?" He took her high pitched squeal of excitement as a yes and took her hand to lead her towards the food hall. Before he could push open the large grey doors however, Eleanor had spun him round to face her, she suddenly looked nervous. He placed a hand on her freckled cheek, running his calloused thumb along her cheekbone and searched her deep eyes with his own.

"What's up Ba-"

"What if they don't like me?" Eleanor spoke in barely a whisper, she looked so adorable, Darren couldn't help pressing a light kiss to her soft lips.

"They will like you, if nothing else they will love you because you mean so much to me, okay?" She looked slightly mollified and nodded slowly. Darren pushed the door open, he let her hand go with a squeeze and launched himself onto one of the plastic chairs, hands cupping his mouth.

"WARBLER CRY!" At Darren's shout a small group of men turned and yelled back to him, he hopped down, instantly grabbing Eleanor's hand again as a couple of the group made their way over to him and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Darren, please tell me this is Eleanor and not some random fangirl stalker again - however if she is a fangirl - can you share?" A tall dark skinned man looked to Eleanor with a broad grin.

"Nope, this is Eleanor guys, Eleanor this is Curt, Riker, Titus and Telly. The rest of the Warblers will be on set later today." He indicated each Warbler in turn; Eleanor smiled meekly and shook hands with the suddenly very tall looking men.

"Hi, of course I know who you all are!" She slapped Darren's arm playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you would have complained if I hadn't introduced you properly!"

"I like her Darren, she hits you - that's good enough for me." Riker smiled warmly and flopped back into the chair he had been occupying before their entrance.

"Oh goody." Darren gave him a pointed look. "Don't encourage her!"

"As if I need encouragement, so what did Darren bribe you all with to get you to come in on your morning off?" Eleanor felt some of her nervousness ebb away as she looked to the friendly smiles on the men's faces.

"REDVINES!" They all yelled in unison, laughing uncontrollably, Darren nearly fell off his chair in surprise.

"Oh God, you Starkidded them..."

They chatted idly for a while before Darren announced he was hungry and made his way with Curt and Riker to get some food. Titus instantly slipped into the seat next to Eleanor and struck up a conversation with her.

"Dude, it's dangerous leaving your girlfriend unprotected around Titus!" Riker nudged darren lightly. Darren turned his gaze distractedly to gaze at Eleanor and Titus who were bent double in laughter at the moment.

"Na, he knows she's off limits." Darren turned back to the food, shrugged a shoulder casually and reverted back to the previous conversation. They spent the next hour with the Warbler boys, Darren couldn't help noticing little things. Like when Eleanor giggled and fluttered her long black eyelashes - at Titus. Or when she was telling a story, how her hand would rest absent-mindedly on Titus' arm. Titus only looked at Eleanor directly and touched her far too often in Darren's entirely biased opinion, Curt raised his eyebrows at Darren when he noticed the stony expression on his face. Darren hastily tried to rearrange his features as he shrugged and stood up a little abruptly. He did not get jealous - no, this was certainly not jealousy. They simply had a lot to do today, this was absolutely not an excuse to get Eleanor away from Titus - no, not at all. Everyone's eyes were on Darren as he fidgeted with the overly long sleeve of his jacket.

"Okay Babe, I think we should go find some of the other cast members, don't you think?" Darren held out a hand to Eleanor, who looked mildly surprised, but didn't say anything as she took his offered hand.

"It was nice to meet you guys, hey Titus text me when you want to go see 'Friends with Benefits'." She held out one of her purple business cards and waved to the rest of the guys before finally allowing Darren to escort her out into the fresh air.


	4. Chapter 4

"Darren – what the – slow down! I AM NOT ADOG!" Eleanor's yell stunned Darren sufficiently to bring him to a halt.

"Why would you be a dog?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, crap, Eleanor looked mad.

"You were dragging me like one! Now would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Eleanor's hands flew to her hips in frustration, Darren recognised the danger sign and subconsciously took a step back.

"Nothing – I just know we have a lot to get through today." He held his hands up and tried to look apologetic.

"You really think I'm going to buy that? You seemed more bothered about getting away from those guys – I thought you said they were like family."

"We are, it's really nothing, don't worry about it. I was just over eager I think." Darren snaked a muscular arm around his girlfriends small waist and pulled her into a hug. Eleanor inhaled Darren's masculine scent, noticing the vague smell of mint from his favourite shower gel, and relaxed onto his shoulder. She knew there was more to it than what Darren claimed, but right now she found it very hard to press the matter.

"Hmm, as much as I would love to stay right where I am, don't we have your work colleagues to see?" She felt Darren snuggle into her hair and his arms tighten.

"Don't wanna." She giggled and pushed against his toned chest gently.

"You arranged this, it would be a bit weird if we suddenly disappeared don't ya think?"

"Mm, you speak sense, come on then, lets go see Chris."

They ambled contentedly through the various buildings, Darren pointing out where certain things were filmed as the went. The made their way to a large white trailer, where Darren knocked lightly on the door. A muffled shout could be heard before a crash and a few expletives. The door was flung wide and there stood Chris Colfer – hopping.

"Christ Darren, since when do you knock?" He hobbled back into the trailer and fell back onto a small chair.

"Well I thought I should show I own manners since I brought Eleanor with me." Chris' head snapped up and Eleanor felt his gaze look her up and down briefly before he spoke again.

"Hi, pleased to meet you finally. I hope you realize the torture he puts us through talking about you." Darren blushed slightly.

"Erm, hi – what did you – what was that crash?" Eleanor indicated Chris' foot, which he was cradling gingerly. She saw his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline.

"Oh yeah – I was practising with my Sai Swords. I was expecting you both, I just wasn't expecting him to knock – it sort of threw me and I sort of threw one of the swords..." Eleanor followed his gaze to where a short silver sword lay, half embedded in a beanbag. At this Darren burst out laughing and received a very Kurt-like bitch stare from Chris.

"You will laugh when I tell Ryan the reason I can't dance for a while is you." This sobered Darren up considerably.

"Well sit down, you're making the place look untidy! Lea will be here soon, she didn't want to miss meeting you Eleanor – we really have heard that much about you." He lowered his foot tenderly to the floor, testing it carefully.

"Okay, enough embarrassing Darren now, thanks!"

"Don't be silly Babe – you can't be embarrassed, don't forget some of the crazy stuff you've done!" Eleanor exchanged knowing glances with Chris as Darren groaned, knowing what was coming next.

"Did he ever tell you about the time he tried to prank Riker?" Chris' whole face lit up, he was well into story mode by now.

"Was that the time he ended up covered in the feathers instead of Riker?" Eleanor cocked her head to one side as she tried to remember the details.

"No, no that was after this one, this one involved half the camera crew being sent home because he tried to copy Naya and seduce Riker with dance moves while on set at a Warbler meeting." Chris was now leaning forward while Darren tried to hide behind a velvet covered cushion.

"And why were the camera crew sent home?"

"Oh well the ones that went home were the lucky ones, the rest were sent to hospital to be checked out – he tried to back-flip and ended up landing on the camera men – they were like dominoes!" Chris was barely containing his laughter, painful foot forgotten in the story telling.

"Oh God, you must ask Lea about the infamous Chinese New Year escapade, she tells it so much better than me."

They continued on in this vein for another half an hour before a knock at the door announced Lea's arrival.

"Oh thank God!" Darren flung his arms around Lea dramatically.

"Erm... Hi Darren, what have they been doing to you?" She smiled and waved over at Eleanor and Chris who were in hysterics on the sofa.

"Please stop them – it's pick on Darren day – AGAIN!" Darren used his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ooh, can I join in?" Lea pulled away from Darren's desperate grasp chuckling lightly.

"I've got a better idea, lets go see some of the sets, you wanted to do that right Eleanor – please?" She looked into his pleading golden orbs, but couldn't resist tormenting him just a little bit more.

"Hmm, I'm not sure – I'd quite like to hear more storied of work Darren, you never tell me any of this!" She was pulled to her feet and Darren wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Please, please put me out of my misery, I'll do anything, show you anything I can!"

"Erm, Darren, in order for me to be able to do any of these things I need to breath!" The tight arms around her suddenly disappeared and he took her hand instead, smiling playfully.

"I take it that means you're abandoning us then?" Lea pouted and turned her big doe like eyes upon the pair, taking in how truly comfortable Darren looked, more comfortable than she had ever seen him. Which was saying something considering how relaxed this boy was all the time.

"Yep we are, we can come see you later if you want though," Darren smiled slightly at the thought of finally having some relief and some well needed alone time with Eleanor.


	5. Chapter 5

"And that's where Karofsky shoved Kurt into the locker, Chris had a bruise on his back for a week after that." Darren pointed to his right as they walked the 'halls' of Mckinley. So far they had been to the choir room, Figgins' office and the hall.

"Is it weird being here all the time then?" Darren seemed to think about this for a minute, his fingers interlocked with Eleanor's.

"A bit yes, I mean I miss being at Dalton with the guys, but it's a different dynamic here. And I still get to see the guys, so I think it's not so much weird, just different." Eleanor wrapped her arm around Darren, slotting her cold hand into his jeans pocket. He pressed a kiss to her temple and turned to go through a black door.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you." They made their way through a series of sets, most were empty and Darren just smiled at the few people they passed, melting more than one of the women he flashed a grin at. Eleanor rolled her eyes and kept a firm hold of her boyfriend. They soon came to a top outside a bare looking doorway, surrounded by what was clearly the exterior of a set, all plaster board and wooden slats.

"Okay, so most people think that Kurt and Blaine's first kiss was filmed at the Dalton set, but really it was here. They built this little piece of Dalton right here and I love it. I mean aside from the fact that it housed a pivotal moment in Kurt and Blaine's relationship, it's just a really nice space. I like to come here when I need a bit of downtime, it's not used most of the time and I'm making the most of it until the get rid of it." He placed a hand on the door knob and walked into a room which couldn't have been more of a contrast to what they had just come from.

The room was filled with light – all be it coming from a fake window which was clearly back lit, there was a huge crystal chandelier hanging over heavy wooden tables grouped together with matching chairs which looked as though Eleanor wouldn't be able to move one single-handedly. Expensive art work hung on the perfect cream walls accentuating the rich feel of the room. Eleanor could see how easy it would be to get into character in a room like this, it was hard to believe that most of it was actually fake – a cheap imitation.

"It's beautiful," She sat herself on one of the sturdy chairs, mouth open as she took in all the detail. Darren nodded and took the chair next to her.

"It is, but I know of more beautiful things."

"Yeah, like the Grand Canyon – I mean come on, it would take something pretty epic to beat this, it must have taken ages to create."

"You are epic – to me you are far more beautiful than the Grand Canyon, which by the way is not that impressive!" He smirked slightly and reached out to take Eleanor's hand. She blushed, but allowed Darren to entwine his fingers with hers.

"My God, your cheese factor is on fine form today!"

"So now I'm cheesy because I think my girlfriend is beautiful?" He knew she was joking, her eyes always gave her away – once you learned to read her of course. Eleanor could be very Blaine like Darren thought.

"No that part is very sweet, it's the way you express it that reeks of Stilton!"

"Oh shut up..." He leaned in, nudging Eleanor's nose with his. Darren could feel her breath whisper across his lips and he closed the minuscule gap – just as Titus came crashing in.

"Whoa, sorry guys – didn't mean to interrupt, but you weren't answering your phone Darren and Natalie is looking for you. Something about the final Dalton scenes and your tie..." He smiled apologetically, glancing at Darren's exasperated expression briefly.

"I'm not even supposed to be in today! I swear if this is about the bow-ties again – will you be OK if I go sort this?"

"Yes go, I'm sure I can entertain myself for a while, plus I'm sure Titus will keep me company." She grinned brightly as Titus took the seat Darren had just vacated, sitting rather closer to Eleanor than Darren was really happy with.

"Uh, OK I shouldn't be long," Darren was reluctant to tear his gaze away from them, but turned and marched off to the wardrobe department, his mind still in the room with Titus and Eleanor.

* * *

><p><p>

Darren left the room in a haze of mixed emotions. He really, really didn't want to leave Eleanor with Titus, but her needed to make sure Natalie wasn't going to put Blaine in yet another bow-tie, he missed his Warbler tie and knew that he would only be wearing it once or twice more before he had to don Blaine's weekend clothes. His feet must have been on auto-pilot because before long he was at the wardrobe department, heading toward a petite blonde who looked un-fazed by the determined expression on Darren's face.

* * *

><p><p>

"So what exactly are we going to do with ourselves?" Titus winker cheekily at Eleanor who just fixed him with a steely look. She poked her index finger hard into his chest. Her face centimetres from his.

"Titus Makin, don't think I don't know what you're doing. I don't care how famous you are or how good – looking you think you are. I love Darren, and you driving him crazy is not cool with me. Got it?" Eleanor withdrew her accusatory finger and crossed her arms firmly. Her voice was low and threatening the entire time she was speaking.

"Erm, Oh – Kay... So at least you passed. Your quiet voice is scary you know?" Titus gulped audibly and readjusted his sweater nervously.

"Passed?" Eleanor's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Yeah, us Warbler's got to make sure the girl Darren's crazy about isn't just going out with him for his money or fame or something like that. I won't doubt you again – promise!" Titus shrunk under Eleanor's withering glare.

"Hows about next time you come up with a plan that doesn't make Darren crazy jealous – or you know you could just ask me."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Titus laughed and stood up.

"Tell you what, I'll introduce you to the rest of the Warblers until Darren's finished."

"Okay, sounds good."


	6. Chapter 6

It was half past one before Darren got away from Natalie, that woman could argue about bow-ties more than Darren could argue about red-vines. He shoved his hands in his deep into his pockets, searching for his iphone. His fingers found the smooth surface and he pulled his phone out and tapped out Titus' number.

"Her man, did you escape wardrobe unscathed?" Titus sounded slightly breathless, Darren tried very hard not to imagine why he might be breathless.

"Barely, where abouts are you, is Eleanor OK?" He ran his fingers through his curls distractedly.

"Over in Lea's trailer man, I think you'll have a job getting Eleanor away from here, I haven't been able to get a word in edgeways in the last hour." Darren immediately began walking, he could indeed hear Eleanor's distinctive laughter in the background.

"OK, I'll be there in five." He hung up, shoving his phone back into the warm depths of his pockets.

It was a matter of minutes later that Darren pushed open the cold door of Lea's trailer. Warm air rushed over Darren as he stepped into the neat space. Navy blue cushions were scattered around the floor, on each one sat a different Warbler; on the purple sofa sat Eleanor, Lea and Amber who were laughing raucously. Darren noticed a stack of photos in Amber's manicured hands, she was handing out photo's between girlish chuckles and fluttering eyelashes.

"Hey guys – please don't tell me they're from the tour.! Darren perched on the arm of the sofa nearest to Eleanor and pecked her on the cheek gently.

"Okay, we won't tell you!" Amber winked at Darren with a broad smile, showing off her bright white teeth to perfection. He groaned and leaned over to look at the picture currently in Eleanor's hands. The photo was of Chris and Darren in mid – air, their limbs spread wide and smiles frozen in time on their faces.

"Oh I love that photo, we had a bit of free time after practise in London and we were all hyped up and yeah – this was the result." Darren lifted his eyes, smiling fondly, his eyes met Eleanor's warm olive gaze.

"So do you want the good news or the bad?" He watched Eleanor's brows furrow.

"Erm... the bad I guess?"

"OK, so I have to shoot a scene today, it shouldn't take long and it's totally unexpected, but since I'm here apparently Ryan decided it would be best just to get it done."

"Okay, so what's the good news?"

"I'll be wearing the Warbler uniform, and they will let you watch as long as your quiet, I told them you would find that immensely difficult, but they seemed to think you'd manage." Darren's eyes twinkled mischievously and Eleanor slapped him playfully on the arm.

"How long have we got until you need to go get ready?"

"Um... like twenty minutes, want to walk with me?" Eleanor extended a hand, which Darren took pulling her to her feet.

"Guys, lets just keep it PG in the changing rooms OK?" Lea winked up at them and grinned impishly.

* * *

><p><p>

Thirty minutes later and Eleanor was perched in one of the vacant make-up chairs watching the make-up team dust Darren's face with a ridiculously large brush while a small red headed woman was scraping a comb through Darren's hair, taming it with a liberal amount of gel. Eleanor winced every time the comb ran through those curls she loved so much, straightening then out into Blaine's signature look. Darren could have been sleeping, he was sat in the chair, his hands clasped in his lap with his eyes closed. Maybe Chris was right, the hair and make-up team really did seem to be like therapy.

"Okay Darren, you're all done." Darren opened his eyes and grinned at Blaine in the mirror. He glanced at Eleanor who seemed far too interested in all of this.

"Thanks Debbie, come on Babe, I have to be on set in like five minutes." He hopped down off the chair and grabbed Eleanor to make her follow him. Half way to set she pulled him to a stop.

"Babe seriously we have to get to set." Eleanor simply raised an eyebrow at him and began to knot the tie that was hanging loosely around his neck.

"I gathered that much, but surely your uniform ought to be correct? You don't want to look like you and Chris just had a quickie, you'd set the fandom on fire." She finished the tie with a pat to the knot and pushed Darren forwards, shaking her head slightly at him. He led her through more double doors and onto a set, where he immediately struck up a conversation with the director, leaving Eleanor to find somewhere to sit. After a few minutes of conversation Darren returned and pulled up a chair for Eleanor. He kissed her briefly, nudging his nose in an Eskimo kiss against hers. He sighed gently against her lips.

"Hi ho, hi ho... back to work then." Darren pulled away from Eleanor slightly and looked into those green eyes he knew so well. "You sure you don't mind watching?"

"Hey, this is fascinating for me, plus watching you in that uniform is definitely a bonus!" She smiled up at Darren, he squeezed her hand in return and walked away towards the other actors now on set, including Chris. Eleanor sat back into the canvas chair and watched enthralled as everything was set up. She was going to love this, she just knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay guys so this chapter gets smutty towards the end... I say towards the end, it's pretty much pure smut... I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Two hours later and Eleanor found herself holding a small digital camera and Darren's iphone. Darren, Chris and two of the Warblers were having their photo taken.<p>

"Say cheese!" The boys grinned as the flash momentarily blinded them.

"That's going straight on Twitter." Chris smirked smugly and turned away to chat to one of the other boys.

Darren turned his gaze to his girlfriend, her eyes had darkened somewhat, filled with want and a desperate hunger. Darren knew that look well. Darren _loved_ that look. He also knew that he had to stop looking at her lustful gaze before the situation became embarrassing in this room filled with his colleagues. He cleared his throat quietly before turning back to Chris, who was giving him a far too knowing look.

"Erm, I think Eleanor and I are going to head off soon, I'm pretty tired." Chris actually snorted, earning him a pretty powerful bitch glare from Darren.

"Sure, you go relax. Eleanor try to get him to hang up his Dalton uniform please, we wouldn't want it to get..." He coughed pointedly."wrinkled!" Chris expected Eleanor to look embarrassed or at least blush a little, instead she had a look of pure innocence upon her face; Chris was impressed.

"I'll try, but you know how he gets flinging his clothes on the floor." Eleanor winked saucily and grabbed a beetroot Darren by the untied tie around his neck and led him from the set briskly. When they had put a bit of distance between the set and themselves, Eleanor pushed Darren roughly against the wall, latching onto his lips instantly. Darren's eyebrows shot into his hairline, but it took him all of three seconds to reciprocate, burying his hand into her thick hair. His other hand found the small of her back and he pulled her even closer, he could hear his heart thumping frantically in his ears. They were brought back to reality abruptly as Kevin wolf whistled on his way to wardrobe. Darren's head fell back onto the hard brick wall and he groaned in frustration. Eleanor brought her lips to his ear, running a finger down the other side of his neck as she whispered sensuously.

"You look so damn hot in that tie..." She moved away still looking at Darren through her thick black lashes. She entwined their hands, ignoring Kevin resolutely while she practically jogged to Darren's trailer. When they reached the white metal structure Eleanor pushed Darren ahead to unlock the door. He found this increasingly difficult with her hands roaming under his shirt. He gasped as she ran a finger along his stomach just above his waistband. The lock clicked open and they stumbled inside, hastily kicking the door shut. Darren tried to pull Eleanor close again but she moved towards the shower door, turning flirtatiously and crooking a finger to beckon Darren wordlessly towards her. The second he was within arms reach Eleanor wrapped her fingers around his loose tie ends again, pulling him so close that their noses were touching.

"As much as I adore this uniform, we have to do something about your hair... I think I have just the solution. It requires you being somewhat less dressed though..." And with a soft kiss she ran her hands under his navy blazer, feeling the heat of Darren's skin through his thin white shirt, she pushed at the thick material, tugging it down his arms and letting it drop to the floor. Her fingers instantly busying themselves with the buttons on his shirt, with each button she popped she kissed the spot of skin that was newly exposed, eliciting quiet moans from an immobile Darren. He felt her fingers run gently over his shoulders as she slipped the shirt teasingly over his toned upper body, letting it join the blazer. Before Eleanor could start on his trousers Darren found the focus to pull her towards him, pressing her warm body into his.

"See, now you have an unfair advantage...I think we need to remedy that." He moved his head to the side and began to kiss down her neck, inhaling the intoxicating smell of Eleanor's perfume and something else entirely her. He breathed over her exposed collarbone using his slightly calloused fingers to grasp the bottom of her white ribbed jersey top. He let his fingers dance over her soft skin slightly before pushing the fabric up over the lacy bra and removing it completely. He hummed contentedly and reached a practised hand around Eleanor, brushing her shoulder with his lips, undoing her bra with habituate ease. He moved his hands to her shoulders pushing the straps down and flinging it to one side, not caring where it landed.

"Much better." Darren looked extremely pleased with himself, his hands roaming over Eleanor's smooth back, tracing the curves he loved so much.

"Yeah, yeah, well I was actually hoping to share a shower, but if you're just going to stand there looking smug I can take one alone..." Eleanor extricated herself from Darren's grasp, removing her purple jeans quickly and stepped into the compact shower room. She was turning the water on testing the temperature, when she felt Darren press against her, his hands firmly on her hips. She withdrew her hand from the steady flow of water and leaned back into Darren, resting her head on his shoulder, his arms encircled her waist. She would have been content with just that embrace had Darren not pressed his thumbs into her hips right at that moment. He lowered his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at the tender skin. His grip on her hips allowed him to pull her back into him roughly. His breathing stuttered and deciding he couldn't wait any longer he negotiated them both under the stream of hot water and pulled Eleanor into a deep kiss, the water cascading over their entwined figures. Darren ran his tongue across Eleanor's lower lip, she granted him access immediately, bringing a hand up to cup his chin, feeling the smoothness afforded by Darren having shaved earlier. She ran her index finger across his jaw, bringing it down his neck over his Adam's apple and across his collar bone. She delighted in feeling him shiver knowing she caused that reaction in this beautiful man.

Eleanor let out a slight squeak when Darren's hands cupped her ass, she felt him grin into the kiss and pulled him closer. She threaded her fingers through his ridiculously gelled hair and pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. Darren actually whimpered. Eleanor just rolled her eyes and reached for the shampoo bottle, squeezing a liberal amount into her palm. She raised an eyebrow and smirked at Darren, she loved how dark his gorgeous honey coloured eyes had gotten, it caused feelings of intense lust to course through her veins. She fought the urge to just jump on Darren in favour of getting rid of the awful gel first. She rubbed the shampoo between her hands creating a thick lather.

"I don't get why they insist on filling your hair with this crap, I love your curls." She massaged the shampoo into his thick hair gently as he held her close, doing his best to make her job difficult. Eleanor persevered however, turning them so Darren was directly under the flow of water. Besides this gave her a rather impressive view of Darren in all his glory. She stepped back slightly watching the water trickle down over Darren's toned torso, down that delicious v that would normally only be visible over the top of his jeans. She admired his strong thighs, the way the water made his dark hair cling to his skin. She became aware that Darren was now watching her with a distinctly mischievous look in his eye. He reached out and pulled Eleanor in. He kissed her with so much passion they could barely breath. Eleanor ran a soft hand down Darren's chest and sides, allowing a finger to trace the lines his muscles made on his lower stomach, her fingers brushing over the fine dusting of hair. Darren moaned, his hands gripping onto Eleanor like his life depended on it. He kissed a hot trail down her slender neck, breathing heavily over her collarbone, making her cling to him ferociously. He tipped her back slightly arching her back and continued his path down her body, teasing the sensitive skin with light breaths and barely there kisses. She could feel his length hard against her hip and groaned inwardly at the sensation. Eleanor's quick intake of breath drove him crazy as he took a nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around it languidly. Eleanor was melting into Darren, he could play her body like a finely tuned instrument, she had never felt anything like it and she knew it wouldn't be the same with anyone else. He backed her up against the tiled wall, pressing her into it. She could feel every flex of his muscles and couldn't keep herself from moaning his name. He moved his hands to rest low on her hips, gripping her tightly.

"Wrap your legs around me." It wasn't a question, his voice was low and sensual. Eleanor complied, flinging her arms around his neck as he helped support her. Darren's secure arms held Eleanor's weight easily and he lowered her slowly onto his rock hard cock, gasping slightly from the sudden contact. He felt Eleanor's legs tighten around him as he entered her. He felt so, damn, right, like this was all he ever wanted to do with the rest of his life. He felt complete, truly connected with the person he loves. Eleanor ran a single finger right down the middle of his neck, knowing this would drive him crazy. Sure enough Darren's head fell forwards onto her shoulder and he started to thrust inside her.

With every inward thrust a sound of pure desire escaped Eleanor's kiss bruised lips. She clung to Darren feeling the sweat building on his forehead. It really shouldn't have been that hot. She tightened her grip around his waist once more, digging her heels into Darren's tightly clenched ass. His head snapped up and his thrusts became desperate, needy. Eleanor let out a mingled cry into the steam filled room as heat coursed through her body, she felt the spasms of pleasure roll over her and crashed her lips to Darren's fiercely, claiming his mouth with her tongue. She opened her eyes to see Darren's widen and his face contort in bliss as he came deep inside her, his kisses sloppy, his breathing _so_ heavy. His arms began to shake when he started to come down from his high. He lowered Eleanor to the ground with him and they vaguely became aware of the fact that the water had long since run cold.

They sat there for a minute more, then Darren got to his feet with a tender kiss to Eleanor's eyebrow. He was aiming for her forehead, but really he was lucky he could see straight. He turned off the shower and retrieved a towel and two Glee robes, carefully wrapping Eleanor in one of them and helping her to her feet. She took the towel and wrapped her hair in it, mourning the loss of Darren's chest as he pulled the fluffy white robe closed and tugged the tie tight. They left the bathroom and collapsed on the settee together. Eleanor between Darren's legs, her head resting on his chest while he enveloped her in his warm embrace.

"I love you. I know this is entirely the wrong time to tell you, but I really do you know?" Darren kissed Eleanor's temple gently and tightened his grip ever so slightly.

How is this the wrong time? I love you too, I have for a while now." She raised her head tiredly, a move that was hindered considerably by the towel wrapped around her head. She unravelled it, dropping it to the floor and shook out her long blonde hair with her fingers before returning her attention to Darren's soulful golden eyes.

"You have?"

"Yeah, have." She smiled serenely up at him, looking through long dark eyelashes and leant forward to kiss him gently before snuggling back into his chest, her fingers worked their way beneath the robe to rest on his impossibly warm skin. She knew they would have to move soon, but right now she was in heaven and had absolutely no intention of breaking the moment a second before she had to.


	8. Chapter 8

Darren shut the car door behind him gently, wincing at the pain shooting across his head. He was back at work, just off a nine hour stint. He loved his job, he really did, but at times like this he just wanted to go home. He rubbed his temples carefully before slotting the key into the ignition and pulling out of the parking space. His head throbbed stubbornly but he turned the radio on regardless, manoeuvring the car out of the parking lot and headed for the apartment he shared with Joey.

It took little more than fifteen minutes for Darren to get home, his headache hadn't budged at all and Darren wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for a while. But he couldn't do that. No. Because he had promised Eleanor that today he would finally talk to Joey. This was not a conversation Darren was looking forward to, in fact he had been avoiding it. However if he put it off any longer he knew Eleanor would just tell Joey herself and he knew that Joey would rather hear this from him directly. So Darren found himself facing his apartment door, for the first time since moving here he was nervous of entering. He placed a hand on the metal handle and opened the unlocked door.

He hung his grey cotton jacket up and left his script and keys together on the kitchen side as he grabbed an apple juice from the fridge.

"Darren? Please tell me that's you and not some weirdo here to steal all our stuff – sorry if you are a weirdo..." Joey's voice carried through the small home. Darren chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah it's me – where are you?"

"Nowhere..." Darren knew the guilty one in Joey's voice well.

"Joe I swear if you're hiding my socks again I'm going to burn all your Redvines. I found them in the toaster last time..." There was a crash and hen Joey appeared walking extremely carefully. Darren didn't bat an eyelid, he had long ago accepted that living with Joey was an accident waiting to happen.

"You look like shit, bad day?" Joey hobbled over to a bean bag, settling his lanky form so that he was facing Darren.

"Look what's talking – just a headache, nothing a bit of quiet won't cure."

"You've come to the wrong place mate, quiet is not in my vocabulary, maybe you should try your second home."

"Eleanor's not home, besides I kind of need to talk to you." Darren lowered himself into the squashy sofa opposite his friend.

"Okay, who died, the last time you looked this serious was when we had to find a new name for AVPM."

"Nothing that serious, well I mean legally speaking. It's actually a really positive thing." Darren raised hopeful eyes to meet apprehensive ones.

"Okay, out with it Criss, the suspense is killing me." Joey was now perched on the bean bag, his elbows resting on his knees, his chocolate brown eyes concentrated on Darren's chiselled features.

"I'm moving in with Eleanor." Darren held his breath subconsciously, his heart beating a violent tattoo against his chest. He watched tentatively as Joey's jaw dropped slightly. Darren suddenly became nervous and started babbling.

"I mean I know we've been living together for ages, but you said yourself that I practically live at Eleanor's as it is, and we've been together for nearly two years and we have a spare room, you are welcome any time. It just feels so right Joe – it's time, please say something..."

Well I would but you had gone into full ramble mode." He grinned at Darren and stood to envelope him in a tight hug.

"I was surprised Dare, not upset, I'm happy for you. Besides I just broke your Babar mask so I can't really be mad at you right now." Joey retreated as Darren groaned.

"How did you break my Babar mask? Seriously I'm gunna start wrapping you in bubble wrap."

"Please do, that would be awesome!" Joey's smile subsided somewhat at the uncharacteristically stern look on Darren's face.

"I take it that was what the crash was?"

"Erm – yeah, see I was trying to get to the window, there's a new My Little Pony ad across the street, but your bloody guitars were in the way, so I went around them and my jacket sort of got caught on that shelf and yeah..." Joey trailed off, he at least had the grace to look a little ashamed of himself.

"Joe if you've scratched my guitar I will personally stage a different death for all of your ponies." Darren moved towards his bedroom fully intending on inspecting each guitar thoroughly. Joey quickly jumped in front of him, sandwiching himself between Darren and the slightly ajar door. Darren strained his neck trying to see the damage but Joey held him at bay, both hands firmly on Darren's chest.

"Just remember, you'd miss me if I wasn't here any more – and you're leaving me – not the other way around." Joey finally let Darren past him , he stumbled into the room after his friend. Darren stood stock still staring at the mound of objects thrown to the floor from the shelf which was now diagonal across his wall.

"If you don't get mad I'll tell you where your Superman socks are..." Darren wasn't one for violence, but Joey was keeping a good arms length between them anyway.

"Joe, I'm so used to this by now I'm not mad, just as long as my guitars are okay." He strode over to his small collection, picking his red Gretsch up and inspected it carefully, the strings let off a quiet note as his fingers caught while he turned it over. He repeated this process with all three guitars, replacing each one tenderly.

"What's the verdict?" Joey was now sat cross legged on Darren's bed, watching him slightly nervously.

"They're fine, my head on the other hand..."

"Do you want some painkillers or anything, I think we have some Advil in the kitchen..." Joey's brow creased, it wasn't often Darren got headaches – even less that he mentioned them.

"No, I hate taking pills, I think I'm just going to ring Eleanor and chill for a bit." Darren removed his glasses, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing momentarily.

"Okay, holler if you need anything – and Dare?" Darren looked up at his best friend.

"I really am happy for you, and Eleanor of course." Darren smiled genuinely at Joey.

"Thanks Joe." Joey nodded and left the room. Darren dug into his jeans pockets and located his iphone, tapping Eleanor's number out while he lay out on the plaid bedding.

"Hey Babe, hang on a sec..." He listened as Eleanor finished up a conversation, presumably on the other phone.

"Okay, sorry about that, how're you?" Eleanor's voice was light and welcoming, Darren couldn't wait to be hearing that in person when he got home at the end of a long day.

"I'm okay, need to replace my Babar mask, but other than that it's all good." He chuckled into the receiver, shuffling further down the bed getting comfy.

"Oh – Kay, I assume that has something to do with Joey?"

"Uhuh, but I couldn't really stay mad at him."

"Like you are capable of staying mad at him, why would tonight be any different?" He could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"Because I told him that we're moving in together.." Eleanor gasped slightly.

"Seriously? Oh my God Darren, how did he take it? I bet he was fine, all that worrying was for nothing wasn't it?" The smile was evident in Eleanor's voice.

"Yes, he was surprised but fine, you were right... again, you know it does get kind of tiring!"

"You love me for it though." Eleanor said cheekily.

"Yes I do." Darren's tone was suddenly very serious.

"I love you too Dare."


End file.
